The invention relates to a telecommunication system comprising a terminal coupled to a network comprising a speech recognizer for vocal commanding.
Such a telecommunication system is known in the form of a telecommunication network for fixed and/or mobile communication, with said terminal being a fixed (PSTN, ISDN etc.) terminal (telephone, screenphone, pc etc.) or a wireless (cordless: DECT etc.) or a mobile (GSM, UMTS etc.) terminal (wireless handset etc.), and with said speech recognizer for vocal commanding being of common general knowledge and available on the market and being based upon a fixed capacity (with said vocal commanding taking place via a fixed bandwidth between source and destination and/or at a fixed sampling rate at source and/or destination—and/or with noise reduction being always switched on or off—and/or with a processor speed or available processing time at source and/or destination being fixed).
Such a telecommunication system is disadvantageous, inter alia, due to being inefficient.